Winter chills
by KageNoYoko
Summary: With the power out on a cold winter night, Reimu tries hard to keep warm until Yukari comes home and decides to help out her charge. Just a short I felt like writing on a whim.


Reimu groaned aloud as she tried desperately to keep herself warm by pulling the blanket that she was wrapped in tighter around herself while shivering upon the gaudy-looking couch that Yukari had decided to purchase on a whim (or so the blonde-haired woman claimed) while she had been out talking business with Lady Yuyuko, one of her associates and close friends. Rolling her eyes at the thought of what horrible things those two woman could and did get up to when left to their own devices made the brunette shiver for entirely different reasons.

With someone as rich as Yukari appeared to be (though Reimu had never bothered to inquire into the actual amount of money that the businesswoman had), how could the girl possibly be cold when it couldn't even be a drop in the bucket to pay for the basics such as indoor heating?

Simply put, the power in this part of the city had been out for the last few hours, and while they worked desperately to get things back in order to return power to the area, they advised over a news broadcast on the radio for everyone to bear with it and bundle up as best they could to try and stave off the cold. Thus how Reimu found herself in this situation of trying to suck as much warmth as she could out of her warm blanket, and hope that the power along with the heat would return before she froze to death.

What annoyed the girl further was that Yukari was nowhere to be seen at this hour of the evening, as she had called ahead before the power went out to tell her charge that she would be going out with a few people to talk over business until later, and that she had sent Ran off to take care of a few errands. This signalled to Reimu that the blonde-haired woman most likely planned to be doing things that her wife would not approve of, and simply rolled her eyes over the matter, knowing better than to tip off the woman no matter how much fun it might have been to rat out Yukari as revenge for all of the pranks that the woman pulled on her.

Just as the thought crossed her mind to go and look for additional blankets and possibly climb into bed in hopes of curling up under her blankets for warmth, Reimu caught the sound of the front door being opened and the familiar click-clack of Yukari's heels moving across the wood floor towards the living room where Reimu was bundled up and listening to the radio on her phone as a bit of background noise and an attempt at distracting herself from the miserable situation that she was in.

Coming into the doorway of the living room with her mouth open, obviously intending to begin ranting about something, Yukari came up short when she noticed Reimu sitting on the couch curled up under a blanket and looking miserable, and a small smile replaced her frown as she thought about the girl, a softer side of her personality coming over the woman as she moved over to the couch where her charge was sitting "I heard that the power had gone out in this area and thought that I should come home to check on you, since Ran is going to be out until much later tonight" the businesswoman explained casually as she kicked off her heels before taking a seat beside the brunette girl.

Reimu simply grumbled in response to Yukari's words, trying to cuddle in further under the blankets and wishing that she could stop shivering. Yukari had a knowing look on her face as she knew quite well that Reimu much preferred warmer weather, and tended to be miserable in the colder months of the year when she couldn't properly seem to keep up her body heat and instead swapped out her preferred short-sleeved shirts for sweaters and jackets along with thick pants to stave off the chill as the months slowly turned to winter and the end of the year.

With how cold it had been getting recently, and no power coming around to this part of the city, Yukari had known that Reimu would probably be at home trying to keep warm and cuddled up under a blanket, and was not disappointed, going further to guess that the girl was most likely wearing multiple layers of clothing underneath the blanket and was still cold.

Getting an idea as a small smile blossomed on her face, Yukari moved closer to the cocoon of warmth, and gently nudged the younger girl in the side to get her attention. When Reimu lifted half-lidded eyes up to the woman that had decided to care for her after the passing of her family, Yukari had to suppress the urge to squeal at how cute the girl was looking, and explained her plan to her "let me into your little cocoon and lets try to cuddle for warmth, what do you think Reimu?"

At first it didn't appear that Reimu was even thinking twice about it as she instead tried once again to pull the blankets closer in around her and shifted slightly in her seat, but Yukari wasn't deterred at all and continued to wait for the girl's stubbornness to abate for the moment. Once Reimu finally gave up trying to keep warm on her own and her pride about looking pathetic in front of Yukari was overpowered by her need to keep warm, Reimu pulled open her blanket cocoon and gestured for Yukari to join her, which the older blonde joyfully did.

Pulling the blankets closed around the pair as best she could, Yukari smiled slightly as she felt Reimu nuzzling up against her side, though she was sure that Reimu was still scowling about the closeness between them. The brunette was never one for cuddling and even tried hard not to show it when her friends cuddled up to her, which Sanae especially appeared to be interested in doing in winter much to Reimu's silent joy.

It didn't take long for the younger girl to stop shivering thanks to the additional body heat that Yukari was exuding, and the brunette felt her eyelids growing heavy as the blanket of warmth covered her comfortably, lulling her off to sleep as her mind slowed down to a crawl before she finally lost the battle to remain awake and her breathing evened out against her caretaker.

Smiling down at the brunette who was cuddled up against her Yukari wanted desperately to be able to run her fingers through the girl's hair affectionately, but held herself back and simply enjoyed the presence of the younger girl being with her, a sign of affection from the younger girl that she had seen very little of since she had come to stay with the Yakumo family after what had happened to the Hakurei family years ago.

Yukari herself also began to drift off, but kept up the fight much more easily than Reimu despite having done more in the day than her charge, and perked her head up once she heard the door opening once more to permit entrance to Ran, back from running her errands and most likely curious about why the area was dark.

Stepping into the doorway and catching sight of the two girls cuddling brought a small smile to Ran's face before she stated what was on her mind "you came home because you overheard that the power had gone out in the area, and knew that Reimu would be unable to keep herself warm?" Yukari didn't even need to nod to confirm the taller blonde's suspicions, and her smile widened as she stepped back out into the hallway to collect the grocery bags she had left when she went looking for the other members of the house.

It was moments like these that Yukari knew she would treasure with the family that she had created, and smiled down at the sleeping form of her daughter in all but blood as she pulled the girl closer against her body and was lulled to sleep by the sounds of Ran moving through the house like the dutiful wife and assistant that she was.

Unfortunately the moment couldn't last forever for the family, as Reimu woke up the next morning by herself laying halfway off the couch and a teasing note left on the coffee table by Yukari along with a picture of the two girls cuddling the previous night that she knew without a doubt had to have been taken by Ran after she'd fallen asleep.

Groaning as she got up and went to deal with other things, Reimu had not expected an entire pitcher of ice cold water to drop onto her head when she pushed open the door to the main washroom of the house, forcing her to screech "Yukari!" as some ice cubes slipped down the back of her shirt, and the girl swore to get back at the woman through chattering teeth.


End file.
